The exemplary embodiments generally relate to communications and to data processing and, more particularly, to voicemail and to message notifications.
Voicemail notifications are needed. When users send emails, notifications may be sent to alert of events or activities. When the email recipient reads the email, for example, a “read receipt” may be sent to alert the sender. When voicemails are recorded and played, however, no such notifications currently exist. What is needed, then, are methods, systems, and products for providing voicemail notifications.